


Deflect Rune

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basically Porn, Dirty Talk, Filthy, M/M, Orgasms, Smut, rune kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Basically this is smut/porn...AKA: Magnus has a thing for Alec's neck rune!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've written vague smut before but never a fic/ficlet that is porn! LOL... It's just in the show where they put Alec's deflect rune on his neck it's both intriguing and HUGE! Haha, so therefore, a fic was born...
> 
> Enjoy:)

"It's nice not having Jace here to kill the mood," muttered Magnus into Alec's neck. He was sitting on his Shadowhunter's lap breathing in his scent, enjoying his heat.

"Yeah," said Alec breathy and just above and whisper, enjoying Magnus' weight on him and the feel of his lips on his his sensitive neck. 

Alec had his hands on Magnus' hips, griping them tight. His jeans were becoming uncomfortable, and he needed get more pressure to his cock.

Alec lifted his hips to meet Magnus' but the Warlock lifted up out of his reach. "Ah, ah, ah...," tisked Magnus. "I bet I can make you come just from licking your rune, without any hands." Magnus said in between peppering kissing on Alec lips.

Alec groans, intrigued and frustrated in equal measure. "Fuck, Magnus... I can't. I, I want you to touch me, make me come... please," Alec begged, breathy, impatient, and hard. 

"Oh I will, Darling! You'll be begging and coming for me in no time." Magnus began kissing down Alec's jaw, licking his way down as he went. When he got to his deflect rune, Magnus blew on it, then traced it with his tongue.

"Fuck, f... fu... fuck..ahhh, god," Alec was panting and muttering incoherently. He grabbed the back of the couch behind his shoulders and lifted his hips into Magnus, trying to connect with Magnus' dick to alleviate some pressure to his own, but Magnus was ready for him. Alec started groaning in frustration, his cock impossibly hard.

Magnus smirked and finished licking Alec's rune. He snapped his fingers and both of their shirts came off and he admired his Shadowhunter's beautiful chest. Magnus started running his fingers through Alec's chest hair, making Alec groan and throw his head back into the back of the couch, shakily puffing out air as he tried to control his breathing.

Alec grabbed onto Magnus' right bicep then with his left hand started running it over his pecs and nipples, pinching them. Magnus let out a shuddering groan which had Alec smirking in triumph, happy he wasn't the only one clearly affected.

Magnus lunged for Alec's lips, devouring his smirk, licking at his mouth, teeth clanking together, lips bruising with the urgency of the kiss. Magnus laced his fingers in Alec's hair while Alec grabbed his hips once more, squeezing hard enough to leave fingerprints.

Magnus broke from the kiss, both panting and latched onto Alec's neck rune once more and started sucking and licking, like it was his last meal. Alec tried to pull away to kiss Magnus again but the hands on Alec's head prevented it. Magnus pulled his head to the side for better access and kept going at his neck, sucking, biting, and blowing on his rune. Soon Alec was growing increasingly loud, swearing, panting, muttering incoherent nonsense.

"Ahh, oh my god... fuck Magnus ... shit, shit... don't stop... fuuuuuuck." Alec's hands tightened once more on Magnus' hips and his whole body went stiff and with a final, "fuuuuuk," Magnus knew he had just come. He also knew he had just left an impressive hickey on his Shadowhunter's neck. 

Magnus started kissing his way back up Alec's neck, jaw, face then lips, till both were panting into each other's mouths for a few seconds before either one spoke.

"Oh that was delightful, Alexander!" Chuckled Magnus.

"But... but you didn't.... " Alec said after a few minutes, still slightly dazed from his post orgasm.

"You sure about that?" Smirked Magnus, evidence of his orgasim clearly visible through his pants. Both laughing, it was evident Magnus and Alec had a kink for neck runes. 


End file.
